The Return of the Archangel
by Relentless Revolver
Summary: After surving the explosion on Alderman Hughes' Yacht, Mei aka The Archangel of Saints Row is out for blood. She'll make the Thrird Street Saints most powerful gang is Stilwater, while taking out anyone who crosses her path. M rating for later violence, sex, and other graphic scenes.


A/N:My First story so please go easy on me. This is the story of Mei aka "The Archangel of Saints Row" and the path to return the Third Street Saints to the most powerful gang in Stilwater. This story is dedicated to HunnybadgerV, Chyrstis, and t3HPrO for their inspiring me to finally write a story. I do not own Saints Row, blah, blah, blah.

* * *

><p>Life had never been easy for Mei growing up in Chongqing, where every waking moment was spent being raised to serve her country. The PRC believed that training orphaned and abandoned children to be elite soldiers would be safe and secure means of protect their country, while also securing their place a superpower for years to come. No one could have foreseen her breaking out of the facility, killing a hundred armed personnel and fellow "siblings" in the process. After her escape, she managed to smuggle herself onto a U.S. Cargo freighter in the hopes of putting distance between herself and the nightmare she had endured for the past 17 years of her life. However, the American dream she found in Stilwater came in the form of Los Carnales, the Vice Kings, and Westside Rollerz battling for turf. Mei left trapped once again in a cycle of violence that had no clear end in sight…until the night she was saved by Julius and the Saints. With the Saints, she found a place to challenge the lethal abilities that had been drilled into her since she was a child, but she also found something else…a family.<p>

There were still were still moments of heartbreak to be had as well. Johnny getting shot in the leg and captured by the Vice Kings while helping her escape had eaten away at her conscience. But not only did she rescue him, they got to repay the favor hundred fold by killing Big Tony. And watching Lin die at the hands of William Sharp had pushed her to be even more ruthless and violent than the legendary Johnny Gat. Even after killing Sharp, the pain of losing Lin who see revered as a big sister left a feeling of emptiness inside her. But through all the shootouts, bombings, and drug pushing, the Third Street Saints came out as lone survivors the bloody turf war. Mei even found herself as the new boss of the Saints, thus becoming the most powerful banger in Stilwater. Due to both her beauty and her ruthlessness she earned the nickname "Archangel of Saints Row". But nothing good lasts forever, especially in the life of a gangbanger. But even Mei couldn't have predicted that Alderman Hughes would be stupid enough to double cross her. And she certainly never expected to almost be killed in an explosion on Hughes' yacht.

Five years later….

Mei slowly opened her eyes, trying to adjust to the light in the room. She looked around the room taking in her surroundings, "That's the last time I get on a fucking boat", Mei thought to herself as she tried to sit upright. To her surprise, both her wrists were handcuffed to the bed. "Well, well, well. Look who's finally awake." Mei's attention was suddenly drawn to the appearance of two guards. "Wait a minute, what the fuck is going on?" she thought angrily at the tone of the guard. She then looked down, only to realize that she was wearing an orange jumpsuit. "I am sooo fucked", Mei moaned inwardly. The first guard who spoke earlier came closer, "You've got a lot to answer for you gangbang whore! If it weren't for the Police Chief Bradshaw, we would have pulled the plug on you a long time ago." His face was full glee and he had a smug holy-than-thou tone in his voice. "For the legendary 'Archangel of Saints Row', I expected more. Its going to be fun watching you fry for all the people you killed, including Alderman Hughes". Mei had enough of this guard's tone. "You talk a big game for someone picking a fight we a person whose tied up", she sneer "Why don't you take these cuffs off. Then we can find out if I live up to my rep" Mei said with a cold smile to the prison guard. At the retort , the second guard became extremely nervous. While he knew she was restrained, he couldn't help but feel worried about their captor. "Alan, maybe we should leave her alone, I heard a lot of stories about this woman. There's no telling what she's capable of". The guard named Alan, turned to the other guard, "Morris, this two dollar Jap cunt can't do a damn thing to us. I'm even willing to swear on the heads of my wife and two kids that she can't hurt us. If you don't believe me, watch this." Alan turned back to Mei and proceeded to grope and prod her vaginal area, all the while smiling from ear to ear. "Bet you're getting off on this aren't you? Right you fucking Jap cunt?", Alan sneered. He then removed his hand from between her legs and gave her a backhand smack across the face. He turned back to Morris with the look of satisfaction, "See Morris? I told you she can't do anything to damn thing to us". Morris looked extremely shocked at what just transpired, "Are you crazy? We could lose our jobs over this!" Morris rebuffed. "Its our word against those of a murder! Not unless you rat me out of course." Alan replied confidently. He knew that Morris would never rat him out. Hell, Morris would still be unemployed if not for Alan getting him this job at the prison.

"Three things.", Mei's cold voice said interrupting their conversation. Mei had been completely silent while Alan groped here. She hadn't uttered so much as a whimper when Alan struck her across the face. But now she was drawing their attention to her and it was not without purpose. "Excuse Me?" Alan replied with the tone of someone who had been rudely interrupted. "Three things you should know you dumb fuck. First, I'm Chinese, not Japanese. If you're going to be a racist prick, at least get my ethnicity correct". Both Alan and Morris exchanged confused looks. No one was really sure of this woman's name, age, or background. Other than her nickname, she was referred to only as "Boss" by her fellow Saints. "Second." Mai said, snapping their attention back to her "The handler who used to oversee my training would beat and rape me on a daily basis, so you playing with my coochie and giving a love tap on me don't mean shit." Morris looked even more horrified at this news. "You were raped? What kind of training?" Alan looked back at colleague with legitimate concern "Morris, relax will ya? This chick is just trying to pull our chains. She's probably a virgin for all we know". "Third Thing" Mei's cold, unnerving eyes narrowed at Alan "When I break out of here, the first thing I'm doing is paying you, your wife, and two kids a visit. After I turned you wife out in front of you and your kids, you can then tell me how much of a virgin I am." Morris couldn't tell if it were nerves or paranoia, but his gut told him that everything this woman had said was true, and that she had every intention of following through on her threat. Alan, however, was undeterred by her comments. "I live at 1284 Garden Grove in the Irvington, I'll have my wife leave a plate out for you. Come on Morris, Let's Chief Bradshaw on the horn and let him know the bitch is awake." Alan turned to leave with Morris following along close behind. "Time to start putting in work again." Mei thought to herself as the guards left the infirmary. The Saints owned Stilwater and she was going to remind everyone why.


End file.
